


The Jonnor Fandom Awards: AND THE WINNERS ARE

by orphan_account



Series: The Jonnor Fandom Awards [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Hi, everyone!

So this is the last note from us. We want to thank everyone who has cast nomintions and votes in this project. 

And to all the nominees and winners and everyone who has contributed to this fandom, be it through writing fanfics or making videos, commenting or simply leaving kudos, we salute you. Thank you for being an increadible fandom. 

**The winners of The Jonnor Fandom Awards are as follows:**

_Fanfiction_

\- Best Author

A) [allfeelingeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfeelingeye/pseuds/allfeelingeye)  
B) [awesomemarrcus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomemarrcus/pseuds/awesomemarrcus)  
C) [Chaosandthecalm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm)  
D) [G8rguy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy)  
E) [skyblue993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993)  
F)[The Last Letter](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1679792/)  
**G)[verlore_poplap](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verlore_poplap/pseuds/verlore_poplap) \- WINNER**

 

\- Best One shot  
A)[Be My Pretend Date](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11485398/1/Be-My-Pretend-Date) by benjji2795  
**B)[Cause You Feel Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126007) by verlore_poplap - WINNER**  
C) [Communication Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269922) by lovely_trashainti  
D) [Complicated Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593399) by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)  
E) [I could kid myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863109) by verlore_poplap  
F) [I Love In Your Direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049730) by verlore_poplap  
G) [Say something (I'm giving up on you.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748696) by skyblue993  
H) [State Champions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4425278?view_adult=true) by G8rguy

 

\- Best Multi Chapter (Complete)  
A) [21st Birthday Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4306503?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
B) [All The Cracks and Broken Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857827?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
C) [Hand In My Pocket](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11700798/1/) by The Last Letter  
D) [Masquerades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5035981?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
E) [Visiting Hours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3869569?view_full_work=true) by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)  
F) [Starstruck](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4798769?view_full_work=true) by benjji2795 and Gr8guy  
**G)[Waterloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5793244?view_full_work=true) by awesomemarrcus - WINNER**  
H) [we could be making sparks (but we don't ignite)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4803635?view_full_work=true) by Chaosandthecalm  
I) [We Started Losing Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5149166?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
J) [You charge me up like electricity.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5661976?view_full_work=true) by skyblue993

 

\- Best Angst

A) [21st Birthday Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4306503?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
B) [All The Cracks and Broken Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857827?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
C)[Hold Out Your Hand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7618879?view_full_work=true) by allfeelingeye  
D) [I'll fight my corner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6436270?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
E) [I'm a Goner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4305225?view_full_work=true) by recklessweightless  
F) [Love Like Fools](http://archiveofourown.org/series/377089) by verlore_poplap  
G) [Masquerades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5035981?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
H) [Visiting Hours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3869569?view_full_work=true) by tensofthousandsoftinyships (evilolive)  
**I)[Waterloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5793244?view_full_work=true) by awesomemarrcus - WINNER**  
J) [we could be making sparks (but we don't ignite)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4803635?view_full_work=true) by Chaosandthecalm 

 

\- Best Smut

A) [All The Cracks and Broken Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4857827?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
B) [Found](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8385601?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
C) [if we're gonna do anything (we might as well)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8330626?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap  
D) [just take it on back, boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665452) by verlore_poplap  
**E)[Rapture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5720377?view_full_work=true) by verlore_poplap - WINNER **  
F) [We'll figure it out...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6537541?view_full_work=true) by Hopeless_Case

 

\- Best Humor

A) [21st Birthday Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4306503?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
B) [much manliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269886) by verlore_poplap  
C) [Waking up in Vegas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4583571?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
D) [What's in store for us.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8632621?view_full_work=true) by skyblue993  
**E)[You charge me up like electricity.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5661976?view_full_work=true) by skyblue993 - WINNER**  
F) [You Texted?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5669137?view_full_work=true) by Jonnorpost

 

\- Best Incomplete Work

 **A)[Barefoot And Bruised](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12001202/1/Barefoot-And-Bruised) by The Last Letter - WINNER **  
B) [Connor's Tale - A Jonnor Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4364573?view_full_work=true) by G8rguy  
C) [Elasticity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6275308?view_full_work=true) by Hopeless_Case  
D) [Love Like Fools](http://archiveofourown.org/series/377089) by verlore_poplap  
E) [Soul(Mates)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/565655) by verlore_poplap  
F) [The Days That Change Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8508955?view_full_work=true) by Dsauce71  
G) [The Little Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4109851?view_full_work=true) by Entergeek  
H) [Yes, Mr. Stevens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5060104?view_full_work=true) by jonnorsmut  


 

_Best Fan Video_

A) [Shattered](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCYeq3C7Yyc)  
**B)[Skyscraper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCYeq3C7Yyc) \- WINNER**  
C) [We Found Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvC-UTStumo)  


Our utmost congratulations to the winners! And remember, the comments section is there for acceptance speeches and congratulations.


End file.
